Shoots and Ladders
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: A lonely night at the Hokage building in Konoha for Temari and Shikamaru turn out to be more than an evening of filling out papers. Rated M One Shot- For now.   Edited Version


_[A/N : I have recently edited this story. If I missed anything, please let me know.]_

_Shoots and Latter's_

It was a dark and quiet evening in the record archive in Konoha as Temari stood on a stepping latter while she placed binders full of important paper work away. To the left of her on the ground, her escort, Shikamaru, held a pile of other paper work and books that needed to be filed. The two of them had spent a good share of the morning as well as the day to complete three days worth of paper work together for the Chunine Exams. The Leaf Shinobi let out a groan, rolling his eyes as he just stood there while

Temari reached over to place some of the books back, looking around the room. "What a drag. We're the only ones awake at this ungodly late hour." he ranted with a rolled her eyes as she leaned over. "Well..if you were awake for most of the day and didn't sleep on the couch while I did most of the work, we would have been done several hours ago. Now quit your whining and hand me another book." she says as she held a hand out to him as rolled his eyes as well, reaching over to give her a book.

"Paper work is too troublesome.." he mutters as he gave her the book without looking. Temari tries to catch the book without loosing her balance, but fails to keep herself up as she falls over off the latter. Panicking, Shikamaru quickly drops the books in hand and just barely catches blonde female winced in pain as she shifted her frame over Shikamaru as she moved out of the uncomfortable position she was in. But when she glanced down, she blushed as she heard the male under her groan in pain."Troublesome women.."

She was practically sitting on his lap with her arm around his neck as he held onto her waist and middle. Temari quickly sat up, biting her bottom lip from the pain of her fall as she rubbed her arms. "Ugh..idiot. Next time, look up when I call for you and I won't fall." she huffed stubbornly.

She pushed herself up off of Shikamaru as she held onto the book case to support her back to the lazy Nara who remained on the ground. He shrugged off Temari's threat as he watched her get up. His head tilts slightly as he took notice that her skirt was a bit off to the side, revealing the silk fishnet that she wore under her outfit. Ever since they had been paired together to deal with the Exams and paper work for their villages and Shikamaru was assigned to escort Temari to and from the Leaf to Suna, both parties secretly took notice that there was a sort of tension between them. And after hours of silent paperwork, there was a sudden breaking point between them. With a slow slick movement, Shikamaru pushed himself up as he slowly pinned Temari to the bookcase with his body weight as he placed one hand on either hip in a possessive fashion. Smiling, he shook his head as he knew Temari had a surprised expression. But by the rate of her breathing and the fact she didn't stop him from holding her in place gave him the mental note that she didn't discourage it. He did, however, feel that she stiffened against him as she tried to turn her head towards him in shock.

"Sh-Shikamaru..? What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed voice. He gave a sly smirk as he kissed the nape of her neck. "Come on Temari..you know as well as I do that there is tension between the two of us. Hasn't it been driving you crazy too?" he asked in a suggestive 's face becomes bright red with blush as she looks to the bindings of the books in front of her.

It was true though. As much as she would like to deny it, she had felt the uneasy tension between the two of them. It was one of the few reasons why she was glad that he fell asleep on her. If he was sleeping, he wouldn't be able to notice the moments where she would pause in her work and just stare and him as she asked herself countless times what about him she found so attractive. This question remained until now, smiling to herself. He was always unpredictable. Shikamaru always found a way to surprise her. She gave a nod, slowly admitting what he stated. "But..we are in a public area, Shikamaru. Are you sure this is a really good idea?"And once again, he pulled a trick from his sleeves as he jingled a ring of keys by her ears lightly as they were taken out of a front pocket. "Hen..No one is going to be coming in here. I've got the only key to the record room. Besides.." he gave a shrug, "..everyone is sleeping. We should be fine."Temari gave him a nervous look. "But-"She was quickly cut off as he turned her around and pressed his lips against her's while turning her to face him a little better. Temari's stiff shoulders relaxed as he pulled her close in a loving embrace as there was no more protest from the Sand kunochi, who was now encouraging his movements by wrapping her arms around his neck.

She soon found herself backing into the bookcase behind her, having Shikamaru's weight pressed against her. But now that they were facing one another, she noticed that he was pressing more than just his body weight against her, causing her blush on her cheeks to deepen. In the back of Temari's mind, she had this small voice of reason saying that this moment right here would make her regret it for the rest of her life, since there was a strong chance that they would get too heated to even think about protection. But that simple notion was pushed aside as she remembered that she was taking a certain pill for a long while. Shikamaru didn't need to know that she was taking it. Well, at least not now. She'd tell him later, if time allowed it. Shikamaru followed suit with Temari as he closed his eyes, he kissing her in order to stop her from talking. All he wanted to do was be intimate with her and not go through twenty questions, even if either of them seemed too troublesome to bother with.

As he moved against her, a smirk played over his lips as he heard her moan against him. While he distracted her through the kiss, he laced a free hand under her skirt as he played with the band-lining of her leggings, tugging at them in a playful manor. Temari's breath hitched in her throat, holding onto Shikamaru's shoulders tightly as he lightly tugged on her fishnet. He slowly breaks the kiss as he opens his eyes, wanting to see the expression on her face as he undressed her. Temari's lips were parted with her chest arched as she lifted her leg a bit while he pulled down the cover for her right leg, revealing smooth kin and a preview of her silk under garments. This site made him smirk, pleased to see that he didn't waste his time for nothing. After seeing that, he removed the other and tossed them to the side, along with her sandals. Once they were off, he kneeled down on his knees to run his hands up her legs, softly kissing his way up while Temari was left to his mercy, holding onto the shelving unit behind her. Shikamaru smirks as he reached the edge of her skirt, looking up to Temari who gave him a breathless glance. "Why..are you giving me that look?" she asked. He merely shook his head. "Nothing..just making sure you want me to go on."She gave him a nod, reaching down to run a hand over his hair.

"If you don't..I'll take over." she threatened. Temari was glaring at him a little now. A guy simply didn't start something, make her want more, then stop. It was cruel and, in Temari's book, down right wrong..and was a sure way for her to give him the silent treatment. He gave her a single nod as he started running his hands up her skirt, feeling around for a piece of cloth until he found the prize he was looking for. Her black lace garments. Shikamaru laced himself around the hem of it before gently tugging on it to come down by her ankles.

Once that was gone, she let out a sigh. She looked down to him and shook her head at him. It was a little unfair. He was completely clothed and she was only wearing her dress outfit and bra. Compelled to "even the score", she lowered herself to his level and made herself push him back a bit while she crawled over him in a cat-like way as he watched her in awe as she undid his vest, snaked her way under his shirt and fishnet and removed all three while admiring his well toned chest. While she strode over Shikamaru, he couldn't help but feel a little crazy._'Troublesome women…' _he thought. On impulse, he moved a hand to her hips as he suppressed a groan whenever she moved above him. When Temari too notice to this, she smirked and teased him to no end, leaning down to his ear; " Does someone need something?~" "Mnnhn..Ah..for the sake of Kami Temari..you are teasing me.", forcing himself to submit to her torturous movements above him. This girl was making him want to do unspeakable things to her, and this certainly didn't help while she rose from where she sat and tugged on his pants.

Making the score of clothing with Temari only with her dress on and under her a fine looking Nara in all his glory. She leaned down to kiss his lips as she made certain that she was right above him. A smile tugged on her lips when she felt his hands move around her to untie the ribbon behind her to release the binding of the dress. With a free hand, she helped him remove the dress from around her. Once they knew that it was free enough, she leaned up for a moment and pulled the fine fabric over her head and tossed it to the side along with the black bra that she wore. She smirked down to Shikamaru, taking notice that he was giving her a stare.

Temari leans down to run a hand down his chest as she kissed his neck in a soft teasing fashion. "Did a cat catch your tongue, Shikamaru?" Shivers went down his spine as he felt around her, shaking his head at her with a light blush on his cheeks. "Ne..Temari.." He may not want to admit it out loud but this was actually his first time, and seeing the women that he had more than just friendly feelings for in all but naught her clothing on top of him, he found it hard for him to think, let alone caught the message as she sat up a bit and looked down to Shikamaru. "Hold onto me for a moment.." He does as he is asked as she flips over their positions, making Shikamaru lean over Temari with a smile. He kisses her forehead softly. "What a drag. I can't even keep myself together when I'm with you. "But before she is able to comment on his statement, she is cut off again as he presses their lips together.

As he distracted her through the passionate kiss, he parted her legs with his knee as he positioned himself at her entrance. Although Temari may have been a virgin at the time, she still knew what she was to expect when it came to having an intimate relationship with him..and how much pain she was going to be in after words. But those things didn't seem relevant to her when she felt the urge to hold onto Shikamaru's shoulders tightly as he moved inside, tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she felt her inner barrier broken. Shikamaru paused for a moment, seeing that she was crying. He wondered if he did something wrong or if she was in a great amount of pain.

Oh yeah. That would be real embarrassing to tell a medic. He'd have to make up a story to explain how he caused Temari to feel pain while they were having sex in the Record Room. Being typical Shikamaru, he knew very little, if not nothing about women. So when he saw Temari's reaction, he panicked. "Are you going to be alright Temari?" he asked in a concerned tone as she gave him a nod. "Y-yeah. I'll be fine. Its natural. Just..keep going." she says gave her a cautious nod before taking hold of her hips and allowing himself to move at a slow and steady speed before Temari moaned out to him to pick up the pace as she rocked herself back into him. Within minutes, they both reached their climax with their chests beating at an accelerated rate while they cried out each other's name in a hot breath. Feeling completely spent, Shikamaru falls over on Temari and wraps his arms around her in a protective form as he let out a sigh.

His eyes focused on the wall in front of them as he thought to himself for a moment. "What a drag. We have work to do tomorrow."Temari gave a nod as she cuddled against Shikamaru's chest. Between having to clean the carpet and their clothes that were scattered around the room, as well as the other documents they had yet to put away,which were currently laying on the ground under Temari's clothing. It was a bit embarrassing but they knew what they had to do it and would do so when they had more energy. The Suna ninja let out a soft yawn. "I know..but after a nap, kay?" she said as she snuggled even closer to him, falling asleep on him. Shikamaru had to do a double take before smiling as he held Temari close and soon doze off to sleep as well.

[ A/N: Sorry if this wasn't as detailed as other stories I have done guys. But I do hope that I please the crowds with this one. Don't forget to R&R.~ owo]


End file.
